<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes by saiditallbefore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812603">Echoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore'>saiditallbefore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Original Trilogy Era, Rogue One - Everyone Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates can feel each other's pain.</p>
<p>In the middle of a galactic civil war, this can get complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jyn Erso/Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/gifts">revanchxst (BadWolfGirl01)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>i.</em>
</p>
<p>Leia’s knees and elbows stung.  She wanted to look at them before they faded— she always did— but she fought the urge.  Her tutors expected her to pay attention.</p>
<p>But it was terribly hard to think about Alderaanian history when evidence of her soulmate was spelled out on her skin.  Somewhere out there in the galaxy, her soulmate had scraped their elbows and knees.  </p>
<p>The last time Leia’d had an injury like that, she’d slipped while climbing a tree out in the palace gardens.  Was that what her soulmate had been doing?</p>
<p>Someday, Leia would find them.  She would know.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>ii. </em>
</p>
<p>Jyn slumped against the wall of Saw’s transport ship.  She’d taken a blaster shot in her ribs while guarding the ship, and wouldn’t get healed till they got back to base.  Even then, bacta was a precious resource; Saw’s crew wouldn’t use much to treat her superficial injury.</p>
<p>Days like this, she almost felt sorry for whoever her soulmate was.  At least Jyn earned her pain— whoever her soulmate was, they clearly weren’t part of the war.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter, anyway.  Like Saw always told her, soulmates were nothing but a distraction.  Nothing should matter as much as the cause.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>iii.</em>
</p>
<p>Pain shot through Leia’s shoulder, and she stumbled over her words.  She took a deep breath, then finished her presentation, ignoring the stares and curious looks from the rest of the Apprentice Legislature.</p>
<p>When the session was dismissed, she hurried to the closest washroom.  It was empty— most beings preferred using the ones attached to their quarters— and she tugged down the neckline of her dress, exposing her shoulder.  </p>
<p>A jagged mark covered most of her shoulder.  Leia gently traced the outline of it, though she couldn’t feel it, and wondered how many more times her soulmate could be shot.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>iv.</em>
</p>
<p>Leia sat in her cabin on the <em>Tantive IV</em>, cataloguing her soulmate’s injuries.  Sore knuckles, strained muscles, a graze from a blaster— they’d been in another fight.  </p>
<p>She wondered, sometimes, what her soulmate was fighting for.  The Rebellion, or one of its many splinter factions?  Some kind of localized war, that hadn’t yet reached galactic attention?</p>
<p>In her darkest moments, she wondered if her soulmate was part of the Empire.  It wouldn’t be unheard of— despite the romantic stories so common across the galaxy, Leia knew that soulmate bonds were not always so simple.</p>
<p>She traced her marks, and hoped.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>v.</em>
</p>
<p>Jyn stumbled, doubling over.  Cassian caught her by the elbow.</p>
<p>“Alright?” he asked.</p>
<p>Jyn grimaced.  The pain running through her body wasn’t her own, but it was familiar.</p>
<p>Her soulmate was being tortured.</p>
<p>After nineteen years of feeling little more than the usual twinges of daily life from her soulmate, this was a hell of a way to follow up.  After all she’d put the poor bastard through during her time with Saw— and over the last few days— she figured the pain was well-deserved.</p>
<p>“I’m alright,” she told Cassian, standing up.  She ignored the leftover twinges of pain.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>vi. </em>
</p>
<p>Jyn’s soulmate, wherever they were, seemed to have gotten in trouble and stayed there.  Maybe it was revenge for all the pain she’d put them through over the years.</p>
<p>Or maybe it had nothing to do with her at all.  That seemed more likely.</p>
<p>Either way, the sudden pain in her thigh had taken her by surprise.  She’d stumbled, the Imperial agents she’d been trying to spy on had overheard her, and the whole op had turned into a firefight.</p>
<p>It wasn’t exactly the seamless mission Jyn had hoped for, but she was alive— no thanks to her soulmate bond.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>vii.</em>
</p>
<p>Jyn hadn’t expected the Princess to be useful.  Hadn’t known what to expect, really; she’d only seen the other woman briefly, from across the canteen and in briefings with Mon Mothma.  Jyn had assumed she was a figurehead: there to give rah-rah speeches and lend the whole affair some legitimacy.</p>
<p>But despite her habit for swanning around in floaty dresses and elaborate braids, Leia was clever and quick-thinking and handy with a blaster— exactly the sort of person Jyn liked at her back.  </p>
<p>Leia flashed a wild grin at her, then shot another Stormtrooper.  Jyn’s heart flipped in her chest.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>viii.</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re surprisingly hard to find.”  Jyn flopped into the seat across the table from Leia, deceptively casual, and Leia felt her lips curl into a smile.</p>
<p>“Am I?”  Even here on Hoth, where she wore the same uniform as the rest of the recruits, Leia felt like she stood out.</p>
<p>Jyn looked amused, but didn’t answer.  “Mothma wants us for another mission,” she said.</p>
<p>“She must think we make a good team,” Leia mused, standing to follow Jyn.</p>
<p>“You don’t think so?” Jyn asked sharply.</p>
<p>Leia grinned, thinking of their most recent mission.  “I think we make an excellent team.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>ix.</em>
</p>
<p>Leia had gotten used to her soulmate’s pain a long time ago— learned to lock it away until she could take a moment to herself to catalogue the injuries.</p>
<p>So when Jyn stepped in front of Leia, taking a phase-knife to the chest, it took Leia entirely too long to realize that the pain in her chest wasn’t just exertion or fear.</p>
<p>A deep breath, ignoring the pain in her chest.  Three shots to dispatch of the Imperial who’d stabbed Jyn.</p>
<p>She picked Jyn up, slinging an arm around her shoulders.  “Come on,” Leia said.  “No dying on me today.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>x.</em>
</p>
<p>Jyn spent three days in the bacta tank, recovering.  Leia had too many duties around the base to spend all that time waiting, but between strategy meetings, she found herself drawn back to the medbay.</p>
<p>Still, when Jyn was awake and being checked over by a droid, Leia found herself searching for words.</p>
<p>“I never thought— even if I’d been looking, I wouldn’t have dreamed it would be you.”</p>
<p>Jyn furrowed her brow.  “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Of course she didn’t remember.  She’d been half-unconscious.</p>
<p>Leia picked up a scalpel and sliced it across her palm.</p>
<p>Jyn’s eyes widened.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>xi.</em>
</p>
<p>Jyn couldn’t <em>wait </em>until she was cleared for active duty again.  She wasn’t made to sit around, waiting, while others did the work— especially when one of those others was Leia.</p>
<p>It was almost enough to make her wonder if knowing was worse, when it meant knowing that every bruise, every scrape, had been inflicted on Leia first.</p>
<p>Waiting in the hangar for the <em>Falcon</em>’s return made her feel silly, like some sort of lovesick teenager, but she didn’t stop.  </p>
<p>And when Leia— a bit singed, but still whole— descended down the ramp, Jyn flew to her and embraced her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>